


Happy Birthday, Johnny

by dragonydreams



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: Johnny's first birthday with Dutch.





	Happy Birthday, Johnny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanachie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Temple Street Productions.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note 1: This is a gift for my dear shanachie in honor of her birthday.

Johnny wandered into the kitchen and stopped short upon seeing a golden cupcake sitting in the center of the table, a single unlit candle rising from the brown frosting. 

A wide smile spread across his face. Before he could do anything else, Dutch walked in.

"Oh, damn, that was supposed to be a surprise," she said. 

Johnny turned to face her, still smiling widely. "Don't worry, it was. I take it that's for me?"

Dutch smirked and walked around him, brandishing the lighter she'd gone in search of just a few minutes earlier. With a flourish, she lit the candle, then lifted the plate the cupcake was on and presented it to Johnny.

"Happy Birthday, Johnny," she said.

He blew out the candle and took the plate from her, pulling the candle from the frosting and licking it clean. He carried the treat over to the counter, retrieved a knife, and cut it in half. Then he offered half to Dutch. 

The each took a bite of the cupcake and sighed with pleasure. It wasn't often they got to have sugary treats like this.

"How'd you pull this off?" Johnny asked between bites. "I know you didn't bake this. I didn't think you even knew when my birthday was."

"Well, your birth date was on your R.A.C. application," Dutch reminded him. "I made note of the date."

"And the cupcake?"

"Picked it up on Leith," Dutch said, smirking. 

Johnny stopped to think back to their trip to Leith the day before. He recalled that Dutch had said she wanted to talk to Bellus alone. That wasn't unusual, so he'd just gone about his own errands and met Dutch back on Lucy.

It had been a long time since Johnny had celebrated a birthday. When his mother was alive, she was usually too strung out to remember, and his father certainly didn't want to waste money he could be gambling with on his disappointment of a son. So he learned a long time ago to treat the day of his birth as just another day. 

This was the first time in a long time that he'd had anything worth celebrating in his life, let alone anyone who would want to celebrate with him.

A tear slipped from the corner of his left eye and Johnny hastily wiped it away, the smile never falling from his face.

Unfortunately, Dutch saw it.

"Hey, now, what's with the tears?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm just really fucking happy right now," Johnny said.

"Got a funny way of showing it," Dutch teased.

"No one's remembered my birthday in a really long time, that's all," Johnny admitted.

"If you're that emotional over a silly cupcake, I'm almost afraid to give you your present," Dutch said.

Johnny's eyes widened comically. "You got me a present? You really didn't have to do that, Dutch."

"You're my partner," she said, as if that explained everything. "Come along."

Dutch turned and headed down to the cargo bay where a medium sized box sat wrapped in simple paper on the work table.

Johnny rushed over and, after running his hands over it reverently, he tore open the paper. Dutch laughed in delight, watching Johnny's reaction to his gift.

"No way," he gasped. "This really is too much."

He pulled the paper completely away from the box before carefully lifting the cover to reveal the full set of new tools inside.

"How did you even know?" he asked.

"Lucy told me that you were complaining about the not having all of the tools you wanted," Dutch said. 

"Lucy, you're telling Dutch what we talk about?" Johnny asked the ship.

"You did not say that I couldn't," Lucy responded. "Did you not mean it when you said you wanted these tools?"

"No, I meant it," Johnny insisted. 

He removed his hands from the tools he'd been caressing to circle the table to where Dutch was standing. He pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you," he said into her hair.

When they separated, Dutch tried to brush it off. "Hey, the way I see it, you'll use these tools to keep Lucy running smoothly, so really this benefits all of us."

The words sounded blasé, but Johnny knew she didn't mean them. Well, she did, but he knew these were for _him_ , not just for maintaining Lucy.

"Docking in Old Town," Lucy announced.

Johnny looked confused. "I thought we had a warrant on the other side of Westerly."

"We do, but there's no rush," Dutch said, shrugging. "First we're going to have a drink at the Royale, Birthday Boy."

"You're going to make me blush if you keep this up," Johnny said.

"Why do you think I keep extending the celebration?" Dutch said, bumping his shoulder with hers before slipping her arm through his. "You know how much I love to make you blush."

"This is the last surprise for today, right?" Johnny asked as he allowed Dutch to lead him off the ship.

"Maybe," was all Dutch would say. 

Her smile made Johnny think that she had more up her sleeve. He couldn't wait to find out what it was.

The End


End file.
